Ball Pit Revolution
by tazatiger1995
Summary: This is based off of true events when we went to rahsax's house. Rahsax has a ball pit for daycare kids so we had an all out war in there. I was prussia, rahsax was england, Axrat was America, and Emily was France until half way point then changed Russia


"Gee this is so boring." America sighs "Can't we do something interesting for Canada's birthday."

"Well you're the one that insisted that we come here in the first place just because it had a f***ing bear as the mascot" England retorts back at America's face.

"Well Canada likes bear heroes, don't you Canada?" America says with utter confidence in himself not really caring about Canada's opinion at all.

"Well I guess so but" Canada tries but is cut off by America fantasizing about what would happen if they all had an all out war in the huge ball pit on the other side of the room.

"I would beat you all then I would save the world from the alien invasion with all those coloured balls" America shouts out happily completely ignorant of the fact that even if aliens did invade the planet that they would not be slightly phased by America playing in a kid's ball pit.

"I would pwn all of you idiots" England sighs ignoring America's crazy rants.

"Nah ahhhh you can't defeat a hero like me" America interjects in an annoying whining voice.

"I'm a noble Frenchman I would fight to the very end and never give up" France says with a huge smile lit up on his face as he kept on glancing at England.

Then Prussia counter attacked everyone by flogging a heap of balls at everyone in a mad frenzy to hit everyone.

America and France quickly retreated to a board; grabbed the board, ran with the board and together jumped into the ball pit with the board as a barricade. Prussia and England quickly ran through the mass of flying balls and skidded behind a sandwich board and waited for some balls to come past to use as ammo.

Soon there were balls flying everywhere in every direction that was thought possible. America and England were throwing out every insult they had at each other while Prussia just screamed out with adrenalin and was like a maniac the way he through the balls, you couldn't see his hand at all it was just a blur of coloured balls and a small hint of his blue uniform.

France was trying his best to hide his face and not contribute to anything much at all. In a moment of crazed idiocy France decided to actually contribute and threw one ball at Prussia but Prussia just caught the ball in mid-air and threw it full on in France's face knocking him backwards then decided that he should probably stay there where he was safe.

"I give up!" France yells out still lying down

"Of course that lazy French bastard gives up right after he says that he won't give up till the end f***ing hilarious of ya" England shouts back at him triumph written all over his face thinking it was his doing.

By this time none of them cared at all that they had scared all the children away and looked absolutely ridiculous to the onlookers who had formed a ring around the event still giving them at least 10 metres of room so as to avoid any stray balls.

Suddenly being behind the barricade wasn't enough for England and he ran towards the ball pit and lunged into the ball pit. He went under all of the balls for a moment then after a second he resurfaced right next to the Barricade support, which were currently 2 chairs on each side. He quickly flung one of the chairs right out of the ball pit almost hitting a small child who had dared to get too close. England then dived back under to get back to the other side where the other chair was just barely managing to hold up the rest of the barricade. America was desperately trying to stop England from destroying the fort by hammering all the balls he could ay England.

It was too late England had already flung the last chair across the room like the one before it. As soon as he had done so he tried to run through the masses of the balls back to his base but the board fell on top of him before he could get out trapping him under a mass of coloured balls. Only England's torso was visible. France suddenly waded through the balls to get to England and stood on his back and started to pelt a heap of balls at his head while he was unable to move.

Prussia seeing England in trouble came rushing up trying to film him in this embarrassing state of helplessness. America had also taken out his phone and was filming it while briefly flashing it at his face pretending to be totally in control of the situation.

Canada and Kumajirou were under a huge pile of balls being completely ignored as usual.

"It looks like they're having so much fun huh Kumajirou?"

"Who the heck are you?"

"I'm your owner Canada" Canada sighs, "Hey wait is that Greece?"

Kumajirou and Canada turn to face the far corner of the ball pit seeing Greece invisible to everyone else.

"At least I'm not the only one being ignored" Canada laughs half-heartedly

At last they all decided that if they continue any further than they would all pass out with exhaustion. So they went to the canteen to go get some quick refreshments so that they could quickly re-join the battle. When everyone was finished they all met back in the middle of the ball pit. They realised that America wasn't there!

"I'll go get that hamburger bastard" England sighs jogging off to the canteen where he was waiting for a hamburger to come. In the distance the other nations watched England arguing with America as the sales lady handed America his hamburger. As they approached England was still yelling abuse at America who was too enraptured by his hamburger to care about anything else.

When he finished eating his burger America jumped into the ball pit and re-joined the epic Ball Pit Revolution.

At the end of the day they all smelt like plastic and were all completely exhausted that they could barely move. Prussia was huffing while still throwing some more coloured balls. England was so bushed that he couldn't move except to barely dodge some poorly thrown balls from America who by this time didn't care who won anymore. France had somehow managed to get stuck under a heap of balls and was too weary to get out.

Greece and Canada were just chilling at the back of the ball pit with a box of popcorn watching the two sides slowly collapse.

Finally even Prussia had stopped lobbing balls at the other side. In one last attempt to win the battle Prussia and England jumped into the ball pit to capture the base. France does nothing to stop this while America decides that he can't do anything to stop it either so instead decided to film this again on his phone.

Prussia and England pumped the air with their fists in triumph. They had captured the base. France groans about being stuck, England sighs and wipes the sweat off his brow and America finishes recording. Simultaneously they all started laughing. At the end of the day none of them could believe how childish having a ball pit war was. Canada may not have had as much fun as they all had but he had made a new friend in Greece who was quite surprisingly really good at chemistry!

Thanks everyone for reading lol totally not based off how I spent my Saturday night with some friends lol.

Friend has a mini ball pit at her house and we decided to take on Hetalia names. I was Prussia, Rahsax was England, Axrat was America and Emily was France XD!

We spent probably an hour just hammering balls at each other and most of what was written above actually happened to us lol. Emily got stuck to a chair barricade lol and Rahsax got stuck when she tried to break the barrier. I was just screaming out random stuff. We did actually film small parts of it.

We pretended to have Edward Elric/Greece in the background just for fun since Vic Mignogna is awesome XD!


End file.
